Models of a dynamic system can refer to statistical modeling of a dynamic system using measured data (e.g., data associated with the components, equipment, and/or properties of a dynamic system). For example, a dynamic system can include a heating, ventilation, and air-conditioning (HVAC) system, a building and/or a manufacturing system.